Films for ostomy applications should have good odor barrier properties and produce minimal noise when flexed or wrinkled to avoid embarrassment to users. Typically, films currently in use for ostomy applications utilize polyvinylidene chloride (PVDC) or copolymers of vinylidene chloride with a comonomer such as methylacrylate or vinylchloride as the gas barrier layer of a multilayer film. Such multilayer films have good resistance to odor transmission and are also relatively quiet; however, they are also believed to be hazardous to the environment when disposed of by incineration, a common practice in numerous countries. Chlorinated polymers generate hydrochloric acid as a byproduct of incineration and are believed to be a significant contributor to hydrochloric acid release from incinerator flue gases. Furthermore, chlorinated polymers are believed to form toxic dioxin derivatives as byproducts of incineration which are retained in the ashes and may possibly cause solid waste disposal problems.
Unfortunately, films formed of chlorine-free barrier resins tend to be stiffer and noisier than films utilizing conventional PVDC-based resins and do not match the quality of conventional chlorinated films for use in ostomy appliances. Thus, a need exists for a multilayer film which is chlorine-free, can be manufactured by coextrusion from readily available raw materials, is heat sealable, has high softness and low noise when flexed or wrinkled, and is impermeable to fecal odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,489 discloses a multilayer barrier film in which a chlorine-free barrier layer is composed of amorphous nylon, crystalline nylon, copolymers of ethylene and vinyl alcohol, or blends thereof. Although data presented in the patent indicate the multilayer films to be comparable in quietness to some chlorinated films in general commercial use, experience has revealed that such chlorine-free films are nevertheless significantly noisier than the chlorine-containing films commonly employed for the fabrication of ostomy pouches. The general observation is that chlorine-free barrier resins are high modulus, stiff materials that do not lend themselves to the production of low noise ostomy films. This is true of all nylon (polyamide) barrier resins, both crystalline and amorphous. It is true also of other known chlorine-free barrier resins such as hydrolyzed ethylene-vinylacetate copolymers, commonly known as ethylene-vinylalcohol copolymers, and copolymers of acrylonitrile or methacrylonitrile of high nitrile content, commonly known as nitrile resins.
The aforementioned U.S. patent specifically notes in column 1, lines 46-52, that multilayer films using nylon as a barrier layer are known for various uses, including the packaging of meats where oxygen and moisture barrier properties are important, but such films are taught to be biaxially oriented to improve puncture resistance, making them too noisy for use in ostomy applications.
Other references illustrating the current state of the art relating to chlorine-free multilayer films are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,496,295, 5,643,375, 5,407,713, and 5,895,694.
An important aspect of this invention lies in the discovery that the noise properties of a multilayer film in which amorphous nylon (polyamide) is utilized for the odor barrier layer may be significantly reduced, without appreciably affecting the barrier properties, by blending the nylon with an anhydride-modified olefinic polymer or copolymer having a density of 0.95 g/cc or lower. The anhydride-modified olefinic polymer or copolymer should be present in the range of about 10% to 30%, preferably 15% to 25%, per total weight of the barrier layer.
The multilayer film includes at least one skin layer, preferably two such skin layers, consisting essentially of an ethylene polymer or copolymer, and an adhesive tie layer interposed between each skin layer and the blended amorphous nylon barrier layer. Each adhesive tie layer is primarily composed of an anhydride-modified ethylenic polymer, such as polyethylene or copolymer of ethylene and vinylacetate, containing anhydride groups capable of promoting interfacial adhesion with the polyamide-containing barrier layer.
The result is a heat-sealable multilayer film that is particularly useful for ostomy appliances because of its exceptional odor barrier properties while at the same time being relatively soft (low modulus) and quiet in relation to known chlorine-free films in which the odor barrier layer is formed entirely of nylon, ethylene-vinylalcohol copolymers, or nitrile resins. With regard to the generation of noise upon flexing, the chlorine-free multilayer films of this invention compare favorably with prior art ostomy films having chlorinated barrier layers. A pouch formed of the multilayer film of this invention therefore has properties comparable to those exhibited by high-quality pouches formed of chlorine-containing compositions but without the environmental shortcomings described above.
Other features, advantages and objects of the invention will become apparent from the specification and drawings.